


Three Women and a Food Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Sif/Darcy/Jane, starts off with them skinny and end up with the three massively obese, Sif gaining a huge belly and butt, loving burping and belly rubs, Darcy gaining a huge rear and breasts, adoring feeding her other two lovers, and Jane gaining mainly in her face and belly being the fattest out of all of them, loving being submissive to the other two as they feed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Women and a Food Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



"Open up, my love," Sif said affectionately as Jane was seated at the kitchen table.

"Are you sure about this, Darcy?" Jane asked, suspicious.

"Yea. I saw it on YouTube,"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, then it must be a _great_ idea,"

"I found it to be rather...stimulating, myself," Sif offered, proffering a burger to the astrophysicist.

A smile played at her lips as her brine eyes twinkled. "Fine," she said, taking a large bite. There was no going back now, Jane thought.

"Me next!" Darcy said, grabbing for a taco.

Sif reached for a slice a pizza and hours later, all three women were laying down, exhausted from gorging themselves, bellies swollen with very prominent food babies.

***

It didn't take long for the women to pack on the pounds. As they got used to their fat bodies, Darcy settled into the role of primary feeder, having the most freedom of motion. The weight had gone mostly to her breasts and bottom, giving her an almost cartoonish figure.

She stuffed a large piece of cake into Sif's mouth, rubbing the Asgardian's fat belly. Sif opened her mouth and released a thunderous burp. "Ooof. Darcy, would you get a bra that fits?" she tutted.

"I can't help it! I outgrew my old one last week and haven't had time to get a new one yet,"

Jane waddled over and smirked, cupping Darcy as much as she could and squeezing gently. The intern absolutely purred. "I love your breasts," she said.

"That's because yours are still small!" Sif teased. "Honestly, you're fatter than both of us, Jane, and have nothing to show for it but a huge belly and about twelve chins,"

The astrophysicist kneaded her belly fat and stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous,"

"Jealous!"

"Because my belly's bigger,"

Sif raised and eyebrow and began stuffing herself in earnest. "Uh-oh," Darcy said.

The warrior finished eating after several hours and leaned back, burping loudly, rubbing her gut. "Darcy!" she whined.

"Coming! This is all your fault," she hissed to Jane. "She's got a bellyache now. It's OK, darling," she cooed, rubbing soothing circles into Sif's bloated stomach as she belched weakly. "Let's get you comfortable," she tutted, helping the fat warrior as she waddled to the couch. Jane admired the way the Asgardian's ample bottom rippled and swayed with each heavy step. She was so glad they'd decided to try this.

"Let's let her sleep," she suggested to Darcy as Sif snored loudly. "There's that new all-you-can eat place down the block and I'm still hungry,"

"I'll get my purse," Darcy grinned excitedly.


End file.
